Walk the Line
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: Set in season one. What if Lexi had been pregnant with Jesus child? This is the story on how they deal with the ups and down of being parents at fifteen. Meanwhile; Brandon ask Callie to help him with a family tree project. (Lexi/Jesus) (Brandon/Callie). Rated T.


Walk the Line – A Foster Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well, here is a new story yeah!  
**

 **Anyway; this story is set in season one. And, sadly I own nothing from the Fosters; and I really hope you guys like the story.**

 **This is my second attempt at a Fosters fanfiction, so please be nice. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Finally; this is a Jesus/Lexi romance kind of story. So yeah.**

 **Anyway; I'll stop talking now; so please enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant."

Those were the two words that had come out of Lexi's mouth when Jesus had confronted her that afternoon at school.  
Standing there in shock, Jesus continued to eye Lexi as he tried to process everything that she had just told him. By this time, there had been nothing but awkwardness…

"Jesus!" Lexi's snapping of fingers and calling of his name had snapped back into reality. When Jesus hadn't replied, she frowned and uncrossed her arms. "Well!?" Lexi demanded with frustration.

"Well what!?" Jesus questioned in returned, still trying to process the information.

"Forget it." Lexi scoffed as she moved her backpack from her right shoulder to her left. "I know I shouldn't have told you." Lexi finished as she turned and began to rush down the hallway.

"LEXI!" Jesus called as he jogged after her. Catching up; he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "Are you sure!? Like, are you sure!?" Jesus questioned as he eyed her.

Lexi sighed, "I wouldn't joke about something like this; would I?" Lexi challenged with a frown.

"A-And, it's m-mine?" Jesus questioned as he eyed Lexi's stomach with interest.

"No duh." Lexi stated with sarcasm. "You're the only one I had sex with. Who else would it be!?" Lexi questioned as she whispered angrily towards him.

"Alright, alright – "Jesus stated as he held up his hands in defense. "– I was just checking." Jesus finished as Lexi sighed, turned and began to make her way towards class.  
Jesus followed her and offered to carry her backpack, which she gladly accepted. "So, uh, what are you going to do?" Jesus wondered.

Lexi stopped outside their classroom's doorway. "I don't know. But, I do know is that I want to keep it." Lexi explained as she smiled at the thought.

"You do?" Jesus questioned as Lexi nodded. "Well, if you want to keep it; then, I want to keep it too." Jesus finished explaining as he smiled at Lexi who then looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Lexi questioned as Jesus smiled. "Alright, I think we can manage this then. What do you think?" Lexi wondered as the two entered the classroom when the bell rang.

"Defiantly." Jesus replied as the two took their seats. "But, now all we have to do; is tell our families." Jesus finished as he sighed at the thought.

"Great…." Lexi stated as she frowned. "…. Just, great…."

….

"HEY!" Brandon Foster called as he rushed up to his newly possible adopted sister Callie Jacobs.

"Hey yourself; what's up?" Callie questioned as she watched Brandon walk up to her.

"So; listen, I have to this project thing and I was wondering if you could help me with it?" Brandon wondered as he and Callie walked towards one of their mother's car.

"Well, that depends; what kind of project thing?" Callie asked as she laughed at the name.

"It's a family tree project." Brandon explained simply.  
"And, our job is to create a family tree based on our family. So, I was wondering if I could add you and Jude onto it? And, if you could help me?" Brandon questioned with a smile as he and Callie stopped walking.

Callie turned to Brandon in surprise. "You want to use Jude and I on your family tree?" Callie questioned as she eyed Brandon with confusion. "But, were not even a part of your family." Callie finished simply.

"Not yet you aren't." Brandon explained with a grin.

"Hu?" Callie stated with even more confusion. "I mean, I'm honored, but were only here for a temporary time." Callie explained as she frowned at the thought.  
The honest truth was, she liked the Fosters a lot, and wished she and Jude could stay with them permanently. Yet, the odds of that happening; were like one in a million. "You know; until they find us a forever home." Callie finished to fill the awkwardness.

"It might not be after what I heard moms talking about last night." Brandon finished with a known grin.  
"Look, all I'm saying; is that since you're living with us while you are, could I use you and Jude for my family tree? After all, you're like family too me anyway." Brandon finished as he smiled.

Callie sighed, but finally nodded and gave in. "Yeah." Callie finished as she smiled. "And, uh, yes – "Callie stated as Brandon looked up at her in slight confusion. "– I'll help you with the project." Callie finished.

"– And, what project is this?" A new voice questioned making Callie and Brandon turn to see Lena standing on the other side of the car.

"A family tree project." Brandon explained simply.

"Oh, family tree! How fun!" Lena stated with a smile. "I remember doing one of those when I was your age." Lena continued as she unlocked the door.  
"If you need any help Brandon on anything; I'm sure you can ask anyone for their background information." Lena finished with a smile as she started the car.

After climbing into the car, Brandon and Callie smiled at one another. "Thanks mom." Brendon finished.

"Um, not to change the subject or anything – "Callie began suddenly after the two seconds that followed Brandon's line. "– But, where is everyone else? They usually all ride home with us." Callie wondered.

"Oh, Jude is going over to Conner's." Lena explained while smiling at Callie. "Jesus is going to the beach with Lexi, and Mariana is staying after to get some extra help in a class." Lena finished explaining.  
Callie nodded her head in understandment and Brandon just looked out the window. "Right – "Lena stated as she clapped her hands together. "– Now; let's head home." Lena finished as she began to drive…

…

"We could always have our families in the same room together and tell them." Jesus suggested as he and Lexi walked hand in hand down the school's beach.  
"I mean, it would be easier to tell everyone at the same time, so we don't have to tell it twice." Jesus finished as he sighed.

Lexi shook her head, "That won't work. My parents are _super_ religious and will freak when they find out. Not only will they freak, but they'll probably come after you for getting me pregnant." Lexi finished.

"Hey!" Jesus called as he stopped their walking and turned to face her. "This wasn't just my fault. It takes two to make one." Jesus finished as he eyed Lexi and let go of her hand.

"Well duh." Lexi stated as she slightly rolled her eyes. "But I'm not telling them alone." Lexi finished.

"– And you don't have too." Jesus inquired as he smiled softly. "I'll be by your side the whole time. Just like I hope you'll be by my side when we tell my family." Jesus finished as he grabbed Lexi's hand again.

"Oh god, you're family!" Lexi stated as she denied his reaching hand. "Your parents are going to hate me! Oh, Mariana is going to hate me!" Lexi stated as she flung her hands up in panic.

Jesus grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "They're not going to hate you. I promise." Jesus finished as he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"But, I slept with my best friend's brother." Lexi stated as she began to softly cry. "All of them, they're going to hate us." Lexi finished as she began to cry even harder while Jesus continued to hold her.

"Hey; look at me – "Jesus stated as he pulled away from the hug and pulled her head up by putting his fingers on her chin.  
"– There not going to hate you; I promise. If anything; they're going to bury me alive and dance on my grave." Jesus finished as Lexi laughed at the statement.

"Pretty sure you're over thinking that." Lexi commented as she laughed once more.

Jesus shook his head, "Trust me; I'm not." Jesus stated as he reached for Lexi's hand once more. This time, she took it, and the two began to walk again.  
"Now; when do you want to tell everyone? And, would you want to tell your family or my family first?" Jesus asked as swung their hands back and forth.

"I wanna tell them now. Like, as soon as possible. You know; so, it's over and done with." Lexi explained as Jesus nodded. "And – "Lexi began as she stopped walking and turned to face her boyfriend.  
She bit her lip at the thought,"– I uh, want to tell your family first. If, that's okay with you?" Lexi finished.

A moment of silence came over them. "Yeah, we can uh, do that. In fact, were all actually having dinner together tonight. And, if you want, I can ask if you can stay; we can tell them then." Jesus finished.

Lexi smiled, "That would be just fine." Lexi finished as she wrapped her arms around Jesus.

Together, the two began to walk towards the Adams-Fosters house. However; what neither one of them knew; what their lives were going to really be changed forever….


End file.
